


Cover for "Irreconcilable Differences by Determamfidd"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been searching for a cure again, but Tony doesn't think the green guy is a disease. Abruptly, he's given everything he's ever wanted, and... well, it seems it's all more complicated than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Irreconcilable Differences by Determamfidd"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irreconcilable Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592408) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/133130661909/irreconcilable-differences-by-determamfidd) on tumblr.


End file.
